Talk:The Slender Man/@comment-1418880-20140715060026
Two attacks by three little psychopaths. And of course, people are going to blame creepypasta. This is just like that crappy "video game made him do it" excuse. What a bunch of rubbish. You know, I occasionally study cases like this in my spare time, and in all the cases I've looked at, there were other factors that were the more likely catalyst. Case in point, a few years ago I looked up a case involving a kid who killed his family. The kid was a huge Grand Theft Auto fan, and naturally the media blamed the game. After digging deeper, however, I found that their was evidence that the kid had been abused by his parents. The kid had been physically abused, and the parents had a prior criminal record. Now, tell me, which makes more sense. A kid plays Grand Theft Auto and suddenly gets to urge kill his parents, or a case where a poor soul had taken all the abuse he could and finally lashed out against his tormenters? When I first heard about the so-called "Slenderman stabbings", I was naturally curious. So, I did a little research, and guess what I found? One of the fathers of the would-be killing duo was seriously obsessed with hard core rock and images of the occult. I was able to find pictures of the guys house, and you'd think either a psycho Goth kid or a Satanist lived there. This stuff was even in the girl's room! Her stuff animals looked like corpses!. Furthermore, I found some interesting images of the girl that the dad had posted online. The images themselves were harmless enough, but the captions and comments the man had made were downright bizarre. One picture, for example, showed an image of the girl playing with bubbles and wearing a bubble beard. You know what the father said about the picture. It was something along the lines of "my daughter is channeling the spirit of Colonel Sanders". Yeah, the guys nuts. Now, imagine a little girl growing up surrounded by this messed up stuff, and seeing her parents love of the dark and weird. Naturally, this girl's mind would be affected by this. Seeing her dad obsessed with stuff like that naturally made her want to be like him. So, with a warped mind, the girl took after her father. The father, being the idiot that he was, didn't see the signs and simply thought his little girl was trying to be just like her daddy. Meanwhile, the girl begins to look for ways to act out her own little twisted fantasies. Eventually, she stumbles across the Slender Man stories, and viola. The little psycho has found what she sees as an excuse to act out the twisted little game she has already devised. After that, it was only a matter of finding an accomplice who shares her interests, picking a target, and waiting for the right moment to strike. The rest, as they say, is history. In the end, the girl was already a little psychopath long before she went to the creepypasta website. The Slender Man stories weren't to blame for her behavior. She merely used them as an excuse to act out her own messed up fantasies. Even if she had never heard of Slender Man, I guarantee you that the girl would still have tried to kill somebody. She would have found some other excuse to play her sick little game. In reality, the only people to blame for this terrible tragedy are the girls who committed the crime, and the parents who should have been better than to raise their children surrounded by such disturbing and obscene scenery. So, the next time you here someone say "a video game made him do it", or "the Slender Man mythos drove them to do this", as yourself, is that really the only reason the kid acted out? Do some research, and dig a little deeper, and I'm sure you'll find the real reason for the atrocity committed.